Justice League (Organization)
The Justice League is the name given to an alliance between several powerful beings that live in the Post-Hogwarts timeline. History The original team consisted of Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and the original Robin. They formed after the Scarecrow stole the Book of Eternity, as he possessed a power they could not stop individually. This led to them fighting Parallax. This lineup also fought against the Kryptonian Invasion a few months later. After the invasion was put down, Batman retired from the team for eight months. Immediately after this, scientist Barry Allen was involved in a laboratory accident that led to him becoming The Flash. He was recruited to the Justice League at some point in those eight months. The original Robin donned a new identity, Nightwing, and a replacement for the Robin mantle joined the team at some point within those eight months as well. Joker's theft of the Book of Eternity from STAR LABS, which Nightwing and Flash attempted to stop, led to The Battle of Gotham City, in which the team fought in. Martian Manhunter learned of Parallax's return, and went to Earth right after the Battle of Gotham City. He was abducted by Dev-Em, a disguised Kryptonian who experimented on him at STAR LABS. After being infected with Titan, he went on a rampage in Gotham before being stopped by Batman and Robin. Batman befriended the Martian and the two of them set off to try and stop Dev-Em. The scientist escaped, but Martian Manhunter joined the Justice League in order to help try and catch him. A few weeks after this, a young boy named Victor Stone would be critically injured in a school shooting led by the Joker. His father, who worked at STAR LABS, conducted an experimental project on his son through the funding of Bruce Wayne. This transformed Victor into a Cyborg. Cyborg felt a great debt to the Batman for helping save his life, and aided him in stopping the Bomb Scare of 2015, which was being conducted by the man who gave him the injuries. Impressed by Victor's bravery, Batman admitted the Cyborg into the Justice League. On August 12, 2016, the day of the Brainiac Crisis, Sinestro attacked Gotham but was quickly defeated. A Green Lantern named Hal Jordan visited the League afterwards, and minutes later Brainac bombed the Hall of Justice. A missile nearly killed Batman, but he was saved by Patrick O'Brian a former henchman of the Joker whom Batman had previously confronted the day of the school shooting that created Cyborg. However, Batman turned down Plastic Man's help afterwards. A large battle ensued after this, leading to Aquaman sacrificing himself by destroying the Tumbler that Brainiac was controlling. He is presumed dead, but it is possible that he could have survived. Meanwhile, Cyborg was possessed by Braniac, and was defeated soon after. Brainiac appeared to have released his hold on the boy. However, the rest of the League was still skeptical, and were even considering killing him or locking him away forever. Disappointed by their lack of faith in him, Cyborg ran away, leaving behind the League. Jordan and O'Brian were offered places on the team. O'Brian agreed to fight alongside the League, but Jordan politely declined, saying that his duties as a protector of the entire universe had to come first. However, he promised that he would return to fight alongside the League if Earth was ever in peril of that nature again. In January of 2017, most of the League at the time (Superman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Nightwing, and Plastic Man) confronted Clayface and Gorilla Grodd. Later that day, Jason Todd was killed by the Joker, which greatly disturbed the team. Residence For a while, the League did not have a permanent place of residence, though their meetings occurred in Wayne Manor. At some point before The Battle of Gotham City, the Watchtower was built. However, it was destroyed at the end of the battle when Batman used it to seemingly kill Parallax. Current Members *Batman *Superman *Martian Manhunter *The Flash *Nightwing *Plastic Man Former Members *Wonder Woman (on a hiatus) *Cyborg (resigned) *Aquaman (missing in action) *Robin (deceased) Allies *Green Lantern (honorary member) *Lucius Fox *James Gordon *Colonel Hardy *Alfred Pennyworth Known Enemies *Parallax *Zod *Braniac *Sinestro *Darkseid *Gorilla Grodd *The Joker *The Scarecrow *Mr. Freeze *The Penguin Trivia *Wonder Woman, who appeared in a non-speaking part in the first three Justice League films is being retired due to a lack of voice actor and a new abundance of characters. *A version of the team may have existed in the old timeline,